I Want You Back From The Dead
by Kaishiru
Summary: "I loved you as a human and now you're a vampire. I never wanted this life for you but I want this to last forever..." KiryuxYusei, vampires, a lot of angst, may be some hard vampire yaoi.
1. When You Died, There Was Nothing To Lose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor gain any profit from it. If it were mine, It'd be like this fanfiction (which is mine) I've written here. :D**

**Contains:** Vampires, AU(Alternate universe), angst, Inverseshipping/Treasonshipping - KiryuxYusei.

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason. there is and will be yaoi lemon, language. There may be some typos here and there. ^^;

First chapter is in Kiryu's point of view. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>To live forever...humans can only assume as wishful thinking. For us vampires, it's a curse. When you become a vampire, your ties to the human world have been completely severed. Keeping those loved ones around will cause you pain because you have to watch them grow old, get sick, then die... Everyone you knew in your human life will eventually be dead to you. They'll die sooner or later so what's the point of keeping them around? Humans are fleeting creatures. Their pitiful lives passing through what is only a millisecond for vampires. They're despicable beings who's life mean absolutely nothing to us. Their blood, their life force is nourishment for us. It's the only thing that matters. <em>

_What happens when you find someone you care for? Someone who's a lowly human? How could you stand to be around them? Everything about that beloved is so tempting. Their frailty, the smell of their blood, the sound of their heart, their warmth, their short lifespans... All of those things that meant nothing suddenly seems so beautiful to you when you love that human._

_It's the one thing that can make a vampire forget what he is for that fleeting second. We easily forget that we're actually monsters that devour blood._

_But what happens when we call on our own bluff, when we can't convince ourselves that deep down, we really aren't the stuff of nightmares?_

I was at Yusei's place. The thought of us being together had crossed my mind before. But because of what I am, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt Yusei. I couldn't bear the thought of that or even worse. I shuddered at the thought. But after several heated moments between us, we decided to risk it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I didn't want to do this with him. I don't think when a vampire makes love to a human, it ends well. I never heard of it nor did I hear it ended well. Still in my mind, I didn't want to go through with it. I could hurt him. However, Yusei said he didn't care. The only thing he wanted was to be with me. How could I say no to that?

So that discussion and my conflicting thoughts lead us to this moment.

Yusei's tan fingers traced over the bluish veins on my the back of my hand, marveling at the smoothness of my pale skin as we lay in his bed together. He seemed unfazed by the coolness of it or at the least very used to it. My skin is as cold as death yet he doesn't care. It's strange yet remarkable. He's a strange human, Yusei, but I love him. He is more beautiful than any human I've seen in my 300 years of living. I never found anything I wanted to protect or value other than him.

Yusei is very beautiful. I love everything about him. His tan skin, his spiky onyx hair with gold streaks in them, his ocean blue eyes, his warmth, the way he smells..._Everything_.

My hand moved too quickly for him to see and I held his small hand in my own then laced my fingers through his. He was startled but he smiled as he looked at our laced hand then to me. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it. I could smell his blood pulsating through his veins. His sweet scent radiating off his tan skin. I'm risking his very safety by being with him like this. I've told him that when we've confessed our feelings to each other a year ago. I've told Yusei that there is a chance I won't be able to control myself. He knew that very well but he still wanted to go through this with me.

"I love you, Kiryu." he told me, his breathing was uneven. It was clear that he was nervous. Not because he's with a vampire, it's because it's his first time having sex period.

"I love you too, Yusei." His blue eyes looked away from mine as he turned a faint shade of red. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He touched his forehead to mine. "I want you." he said as his ocean blue orbs bore into my ocher with determination and lust. "Always." I could drown in his beautiful eyes forever. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine and his very essence started to overwhelm my five senses. He's so warm. So beautiful. He scent smells delicious. His mouth tasted wonderful. His voice filled my ears every time I touched his bare skin.

I wanted him more than anything right now. But I had to be careful. Yusei is a human after all. So fragile...I could hurt him or even worse kill him by accident. Even though he was nervous, Yusei was the one calming _me_.

"It's okay." he murmured, it sounded like he was whispering. "I trust you."

I kissed him as I slowly pressed a tentative finger covered with lubricant against his entrance, applying as little pressure I can. He mewled when it was already inside of him. Then I moved it and pushed another finger in there carefully, Yusei groaned slightly as I flinched at his sound. That sounded like he was in pain. I had a right mind to stop but he shook his head as if he read my mind. I pushed my third and final finger in him and Yusei arched his back as a breathless moan escaped his throat. He twitched then writhed every time I moved them in him, stretching him out gradually. I pulled my fingers out of him before he got used to them.

"Yusei..." I breathed before I kissed him, flooding his senses in an attempt to dilute the pain that will happen elsewhere. It worked to an certain extent, Yusei arched his back, his muscles tightened around me and a painful groan escaped his tan lips. He may be a human but this was getting uncomfortable. I hid my discomfort and kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips hoping he'll relax some.

"Yusei, relax." I said, touching his face that was now covered in a sheen of sweat. Just my touching did it for him. Yusei relaxed some, allowing for me to push deeper into him. His arms wrapped around my neck immediately after I started to move. Carefully.

Yusei and I moaned simultaneously before I had started setting a rhythm. We were in ecstasy as our bodies molded into one. Hot and cold, tan against pale. It was perfect. I did everything I could to keep myself in control even when Yusei had started thrusting his small hips violently upwards in attempt to increase the friction and speed. I groaned in delight at the feeling, wanting more of it then responded by matching him thrust for thrust. I unintentionally buried my face into his neck as I moaned. His heart, the sound of his blood and the smell of it was overwhelming me. It was more potent to me now.

I stopped moving and pulled myself away from his neck. But the smell was still there, his body was too tempting. I'm not sure if I can control myself now. I want his blood, I want him. The smell of it is overpowering, drawing me in. His heart is loud. I can hear his blood, I can _smell _it.

Then I heard his voice in between pants, "Go ahead. I want you to." I looked down at him and he was looking back up at me. He touched my face, making me shudder from the contact. "Kiryu, drink." I was about to protest but he shook his head. "You're thirsty. I can see it in your eyes. Do it, please..."

I leaned my head back down as Yusei exposed more of his neck to me. I licked it then sunk my fangs into his neck. Yusei cried out in pain and ecstasy as his blood rushed into my mouth. It tasted even better than I thought. So sweet... _Just a little more._ I stopped drinking to kiss him as I started to move in him again. The combined taste of his blood and his mouth was just so exquisite, it was almost intoxicating. It won't be any longer. Yusei was so close now. The sight of him now is so beautiful. His entire body is flushed and covered in sweat and a little blood. I couldn't control myself anymore at this point. My mouth went to his neck again to drink some more of his delicious blood, drinking huge mouthfuls while I thrusted into him.

With my name being cried to the heavens as Yusei violently orgasmed and his seed coated both of our stomachs. Then with a low groan, I came into him and he shuddered lightly from my orgasm. I pulled out of him then held his small body close to mine, still drinking from his neck feverishly. His lithe arms then became limp around my neck. I didn't think nothing of it until I heard his heart slowing moments later. It didn't sound right and I panicked.

_Oh god, please don't let him be dead... He can't. I can't believe I couldn't control myself!_

"Yusei?" I said, touching his face then checked for a pulse by touching his neck. His heart rate faltered then stopped. The heat of his body was dissipating quickly. _No...no...NO!_

I...killed him. My chest heaved several times and then I screamed, gripping large clumps of my hair as I sobbed. I'm a despicable being for killing someone so beautiful. I don't care what I am but to kill someone you love...that's the biggest taboo I had committed. I hated it. I hated myself for doing it. Losing control like that. I wish I wasn't a vampire because then...I wouldn't have killed the one I loved...

"You can't go attacking humans like that, Kiryu. Do you _want _to expose us for what we really are?" Roman hissed at me hours after the Neo Domino police found _**his **_bloody, mangled body. We were standing in the halls of our hideout or lair if you will. The dim lighting made our skin seem less chalky pale than it already is. Several other vampires stared at us as they passed by. I ignored them.

"It was nothing like that." I answered him, sounding lifeless.

"But you couldn't control yourself around that human _pet _of yours." My eyes widened in shock and anger. _**He **__wasn't a fucking pet!_ "Ah, I'm right. It seems my suspicions for the last year were confirmed. A human, Kiryu? Really? And he's very well known too. Yusei Fudo. Has a mother who's a doctor and his father is a scientist."

"How do you know about him?" I asked.

"I made you, Kiryu. I know every move you do, every thought that crosses your mind. You really thought I wouldn't know? That you fell in love with some insignificant human? I could smell _his __**stink **_all over you when you came home. That boy is a human, Kiryu. He's nothing. It was meaningless to keep him around."

I was too furious to even speak. Yusei is dead and all Roman could do is criticize and insult him... He's fucking dead and can't defend himself and he's talking about Yusei like he's a speck of dirt. Before I would do something else I'd regret, oh wait, I wouldn't regret killing Roman for this. For insulting Yusei. I had to walk before I actually try to kill him.

"We're not done talking, Kiryu." He called after me.

"I say we are!"

"No, _you _listen to me." Roman darted over to me then whirled me around to face him.

"No, fuck you." I spat at him, prying his hands off of me before walking away. I was still so furious from the conversation with Roman. This was the first emotion I showed since Yusei had died. I tried not to let myself feel any emotion but when it came to Yusei, I always lose it. I loved the one I've killed too much. He had my heart. When he died, he took it with him. The tears started forming in my eyes to the point when they had brimmed over and I had wiped them away. I regret ever killing Yusei. It's my biggest regret I have in my long, sorry life. I could never change it. I can't die though I wish I could. The sweet death could erase that memory from my mind.

I left the lair in search of something to eat. At this point, I couldn't care less whether or not I take a life. He's not here with me anymore so what's the point on feeding on donated blood? When I met Yusei, I stopped drinking live blood. It was a huge transition but worth it if I could keep him safe. It's still so painful thinking of him, his face, his smile... It hurts. No amount of blood could numb the pain I feel. The cool night air brushed against my face as I opened the doors and walked outside. Since I didn't want to go back, I might as well as dine all night.

I've already drained four humans without any remorse. I was so full already when I started on my sixth. One of my vampire comrades, Carly, had to pull me off of the human woman I was feeding on. She was found later on, barely alive. My stomach turned as I collapsed onto the ground and I ended up vomiting up some of the blood. When I could finally breathe, Carly pulled me back up to my feet and dragged me into an alley since my body wouldn't listen to my brain anymore.

"So what are you trying to accomplish by gorging on humans?" she asked. I didn't answer her as I leaned up against the building. "I know you loved him but there's nothing you can do about it."

I sighed. Then everything I ever thought came out in a rush as I sunk down to the ground and buried my face in my hands. "I can't believe I lost control. And because of what I am, I've _killed _someone I cared about. I didn't care about anything else before him. When I saw him for the first time, I knew I wanted him for myself. Not as food, but someone I could love. He may be a human but I _loved _that human. Everything about him draws me in. I cherished him more than anything in the world."

"You really loved him." she said, it didn't sound like a question. I let out a teary exhale. Talking about him out loud hurt more than just thinking about him.

"I can't talk about this anymore." I finally said, looking up at Carly. Her onyx eyes looked concerned.

"Of course." she replied, understanding my mood quickly. "Let's go home."

"I'm not going back there. Not now." I immediately told Carly. She nodded then flitted away without another word. I sighed heavily, wishing I could die. I rested my head on my knees and I have no idea how I fell asleep there later on.

I soon woke up to the sun shining into the alley and the many humans walking and cars driving by. It was high noon and it stung my eyes rather painfully. I searched my pockets for, my object now, sunglasses then slid them onto my face as I stood up carefully. The sun still bothered my eyes as I turned out of the alley. There was nothing I wanted to do with my day. There was no point in anything anymore so I have no idea how or when I ended up in the park. The light, warm breeze swayed the tree branches and blew tendrals of my hair into my face. I sat down on the park benches and stared at the toddlers play while their mothers watched them. The smell of the humans' blood reached my nose. Some smelled good. Others smelled okay. There were a few that smelled horrible. The bad smell made my nose wrinkle a bit. Everyone's hearts were so loud. I wasn't hungry now but I couldn't deny the fact that I was hearing the appealness of it.

I wished to drown it all out...

"Kiryu!" I turned and it was Carly darting towards me quickly but slow enough for the humans to see. She didn't want to scare the humans with her ability to run at an blinding speed.

"What is it?" I asked, examining her face. It was a mix of emotions. Happy, shocked, scared and doubt. "Carly, what?"

"You should come back to the lair right away." I blinked at her, confused. _She's not serious_.

"Wait, why? What is there for me back there?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet without effort.

"There is something you should see." Carly answered me. I could see the horror in her eyes and it made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Something wasn't right about this. The way Carly is acting didn't make me feel any better. I was feeling more anxious as she pulled me towards her car. We jumped in then she started driving. My stomach was starting to fill with butterflies and I had no idea why. Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no idea how or why I decided to write this. I guess if I had a reason, it would be because I wanted to make an vampire AU fanfiction for Kiryu and Yusei since there aren't any yet. :( Oh wait, that _is _the reason...^^; I'm not sure if there is a plot for this story since my intent for this was for it to be a oneshot. ^^; I'm not sure how many chapters there will be either. Oh right, I wrote this today and it just stemmed from there. I'm so weird. :D And I love vampires. :3 Not the sparklely ones... pfft Twilight. Really? Vampires don't sparkle... *shakes her head in disbelief* I'm probably gonna get some flames from the Twilighters just for that comment. ^^;

Oh well. I hope everyone has enjoyed my first chapter of this story. :3 There will be more so add this to your alerts, only if you want to. :D

Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^ I love you all. :3


	2. Waking Up Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor gain any profit from it. If it were mine, It'd be like this fanfiction (which is mine) I've written here. :D**

**Contains:** Vampires, AU(Alternate universe), angst, Inverseshipping/Treasonshipping - KiryuxYusei.

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason. Language, maybe some suggestive stuff here and there, violence, attempted rape. There may be some typos here and there. ^^;

**A/N:** Wow, when you write something about vampires and add smut, reviewers come out of the woodworks don't they. *laughs* In all seriousness, I'm quite surprised at the turnout this fanfiction has gotten in just a matter of hours. ^^ I love to thank all of you who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It makes me happy to know that all of you love my fanfiction. Even if my writing is for shit. ^^;

**Surprise! Chapter 2 is in Yusei's POV. ^^ Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>Despite how I lived, I've always been unlucky in life. It's a hell of a contradiction too considering I have rich parents. I didn't excel well at anything, I didn't have any close friends to confide in. I was a huge disappointment to everyone in my family. I felt so lonely. I was unlucky in love too or at least I thought that until I met <em>_**him**__. He was the best thing in my pitiful life even up to when I had died. Despite what he is, he was more human to me than everyone else. A vampire...My life sucked ass so I guess anyone could consider the fact that I died by a vampire's hands is sheer irony. I don't regret the decisions that brought me face-to-face with death because they brought me to Kiryu. I just hate that I have to leave him alone in this world._

_Death is so easy, weightless. You breathe easy. There is no pain. You don't feel anything. It's just living that's harder. Everything feels heavy to you. No matter how much weight has been taken off your back, you will always feel weighed down. It becomes a burden you can never rid yourself of. It suffocates you. You start to think that you'd be better off dead than alive. So you start to go looking for death or let it come to you. That's why so many people commit suicide. They don't want to live with all of that weight. It's the easy way out._

_For someone who waits for death to come to them, it's so tedious when you have to patiently wait for it. However... When you know you're going to die a violent or a semi-violent death, when that's the only way you __**can**__ die, it's all about waiting for that sweet final moment...if the waiting doesn't kill you first._

My body was weak from massive blood loss. I was dying. It wasn't long before I wasn't able to move any of my limbs anymore or speak. Kiryu soon faded from my vision. The dark certain was then pulled over my eyes. Then the dark blackness called "death" overcame me after I came back down to Earth from the throngs of my sexual high before I even had the time to enjoy it. I couldn't feel me anymore. I couldn't feel _anything _after that. My mind became disconnected from my body. The blackness was winning as it covered not only my eyes but my entire being with it's crushing weight. I didn't exhaust myself when I pushed against it but trying to do so was futile. There was no way I could've shouldered it. I knew full well it would just be easier to give in. To let it push me down, down to where there was no pain, no weariness, no worry no fear. I could no longer push back the inevitable death any longer no matter how hard I tried. There was no lifting it, no resisting... Just let it consume me.

And consume it did...

There were so many things going through my mind as I floated in the dark abyss. There was so much more room in my head than before. Something isn't right. I should be dead and in heaven right now. I _was _dead. Or...at least I _thought_ I was dead. How the hell am I even alive right now?

I could hear so many things. The sound of opera music playing in the distance touched my ears but I could hear it as if I was in the same room. I also heard multiple sets of footsteps passing by. I could hear cars passing by outside, people talking. Wait, my hearing was never _this_ good. And my sense of _smell..._ What is going on? My eyes opened as I gazed above myself in wonder at the unfamiliar room.

"Ah, you're awake." said a deep, unfamiliar man's voice, my eyes immediately locked onto where I heard the voice. I saw a large, burly man with russet colored skin with white hair that resembled somewhat of a mullet. It was long in the back and was pulled into a pony tail. His eyes were like a crystal green color. I didn't like the way he was looking at me from across the room. His mouth twisted up into a kind smile I didn't trust because malice was hidden in that smile_. Who __**is **__this man?_ I thought as I sat up then scampered far away from him until I was pressed up against the wall. I vaguely noticed I was in a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt and was pantsless. He flitted over to me with what should've looked like blinding speed in my eyes. _What the hell?_ I could _**see**_ the way he moved as if he was walking towards me _normally_! My eyes widened when I had begun to register what is going on. This man is obviously a vampire and...

_gasp!_

_This smells like...!_ I thought as I stiffened, holding my throat with both of my hands. The sudden smell sent my throat ablaze. It wasn't like the usual dryness you have when you're thirsty. This was like if you drank an entire bottle of hot sauce with Cheyenne pepper in it but twenty times worse. My throat really felt like it was on fire! Like someone has shoved a flame torch down my throat. It burned so badly to the point whenever I breathed, I let out a strangled gasp.

"Yes, it's what you think it is, Yusei." I cringed when he said my name. How did he know it? I never met this man in my entire life. "The smell of blood. _**Human**_ blood."

I stared at him shocked. I can smell _blood_. I can hear it along with how fast their hearts are beating. And it smells delicious. I could smell the humans in the other rooms. Their scent seeped through the walls... There's no way I'm what he's implying that I am. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"You're a vampire now, Yusei. A striking one at that. You've turned out to be an intriguing immortal." He revealed to me as he reached out to touch my face. I immediately cringed away from his touch. For that brief instant, I realized his skin wasn't cold like I'd expect it to be whenever I touch a vampire. It wasn't warm like a human's touch but it felt normal. The same temperature. I didn't want him to touch me like that.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me! And who are you?" I shouted.

"My name is Roman, my child." said the man, cradling my face in his hands. I shook him off again. Why is he touching me? "Kiryu will be so delighted to see you. Especially in this new body." Roman had noted, smiling.

I froze. My thirstiness was automatically pushed to the back of my mind when Roman said his name. Kiryu's name... _Kiryu? Is he here?_

"It's a shame he left here last night. Your 'death' really tore up his heart. I did him a favor and turned you. Since he mouthed off to me yesterday, I don't think I'll tell him about you just yet. I'll let him wallow in self pity a little longer."

"I'm going to go find him." I said immediately after hearing this. I need for him to see me because I didn't want him to suffer anymore. I got up then darted quickly towards the door. Roman had no trouble keeping up with me so he ended up beating me to it. His arm held the door closed, keeping me from opening it.

"I can't let you do that, Yusei."

"What?" Before I could even blink, he threw me across the room and I landed on the bed with a small yell escaping my lips. Roman towered over me instantly, holding his weight to the point where I felt none of it on me. Fear started to overcome me when I thought of what he might do next.

"I gave you a new life. My blood courses through your veins. You belong to _me_ now, Yusei."

"Like hell! I'm not your fucking property. If I was, I belong to Kiryu." I protested, trying to escape from him. He pinned me down by my arms as I felt a little pressure from his body on top of mine, pinning me down to the mattress slightly.

"Kiryu killed you and left you for dead. He could've turned you right there but instead he left you cold and lifeless." I struggled against Roman's hold again to no avail. "If he really loved you, he would've turned you a long time ago. Instead, he just left you as a weak and fragile _human_ who has the lifespan of a fly. It's cruel really." He growled in my ear, the pressure of his body against mine increased. I could feel his growing erection against my thigh and I shuddered in fear when I realized that.

"Maybe he didn't want me to be like you!" I spat back at him as I freed my arms then used everything I had to push his body off of mine again. Roman pushed me back down again as he stared at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Try all you want. You can't overpower me, Yusei. Your body is too weak from hunger. Even if you fed on something, you'll never be able to overpower me. I made you what you are. You cannot defy me, child." Roman leaned in closer to me.

"Don't you dare touch me! Mmf-!" I was silenced by his lips against mine. His tongue forced it's way through my clenched teeth into my mouth. I struggled feebly with whatever strength I could muster to get him off me. The taste of him was horrible. His body crushed mine and I could smell his blood. The scent was even worse than the taste of his mouth. I felt Roman's hands quickly unbuttoning my shirt then slowly sliding down my lithe torso. He used his thigh to force my legs apart and I struggled more. This felt wrong. If it's someone other than Kiryu, I hate it. I wanted _only_ Kiryu to touch me. I gasped when he slid his rough hand down my boxers then I started struggling even harder. I can't let this happen to me, even as a vampire. It's pathetic.

My hand went across his face, nails cutting his russet colored skin deeply. Roman got off of me, hissing as he rubbed his wounded cheek. I sat up on the bed, panting heavily as I stared at the furious vampire from across the room. Then I looked at my hand that had some of his blood on it. I stared at my red stained fingers then unwittingly slipped them into my mouth, licking off the blood. Then making a face at how horrible it had tasted. Ew, Roman really tasted disgusting. More horrible than he smelled. I didn't care if he was offended that I hated the taste of his blood. But Roman's blood really did taste like rotting vomit. My stomach heaved at the thought even though nothing was in it.

"You'll regret doing that, Yusei." He growled at me. I glared at him. What did he expect? He was about to rape me. I retaliated in defense. That asshole. Then as Roman took a step closer to me, a knock came across the door. I resisted from sighing in relief as Roman beckoned them to come in. A woman vampire with cropped magenta colored hair and honey brown eyes entered the room. I had to thank my lucky stars that she came when she did. If she hadn't Roman would've tried to kill me for that stunt I've pulled a second ago.

"What is it, Aki?" Roman asked her, rubbing his now healing cheek.

"We've got a couple of dead bodies in several of the booths." she answered him in a high soprano octave.

"Shit. Damn vampires can't even control themselves..." Roman muttered irritably.  
>I'll be back here soon enough. Keep an eye on him, Aki." he told her, his eyes flickered to me before heading out the room. I glared at the doorway as the woman walked in and closed it. She came to sit beside me and I scooted away from her instantly, my face looked hostile but it still showed fear.<p>

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't harm another vampire even if I wanted to." the woman immediately retaliated defensively. I relaxed a little as I buttoned my shirt back up. "So you're the one Kiryu was in love with. I heard Roman talking well, lecturing him about forbidding him from seeing you. I've never seen a human affect someone of our kind so strongly before. I was curious so I wanted to see what has made Roman so furious. And Kiryu so fascinated. Now I could see why he loved you so much. Your frailty, your short lifespans. It's all so beautiful. It's such a shame you died and had been turned."

I finally spoke after she finished talking about my beloved. "Roman said he ran off last night. Was I the reason behind that?"

"Yes. Roman was reprimanding him for killing you. He could care less about your life but since your death has been made public, Roman was furious beyond relief. He bad-mouthed you and that set Kiryu off. So he left. My friend Carly soon found him afterwards, feeding on humans nonstop. He was really a mess. What did you do to him?"

"I died." I answered her as guilt overwhelmed me. Kiryu was depressed because of me. I wanted to see him and tell him it wasn't his fault. I'm the one who told him to drink my blood even when he tried so hard to resist. I don't regret my decision even now.

"I want to see him." I said, my voice thick with the impending sadness and stared down at my hands playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I know." she replied, hugging me tightly. "He wishes for the same thing actually. I can't believe Roman turned you. If Kiryu sees you now, I think he'd have a heart attack if he was human." Then she released me and held me at arms length.

"Why do you think he turned me?" I asked Aki. She knew I wasn't talking about Kiryu then.

"I'm not sure. I can never figure out what goes through that man's mind. I could only assume it's an attempt to control Kiryu through you. If Roman makes you his by having sex with you before your first feed, he'll be able to control you. You'll do whatever he says without hesitation." I stared at her, unmoving and felt sick to my stomach. "So, if he makes you stay here then Kiryu stays with you. I'm sure you'd do the same thing, Yusei regardless of Roman marking you." she answered. I was mildly surprised that she knew my name.

_Without a doubt._ I thought immediately. I'd follow Kiryu to the ends of the earth, to hell and back without any hesitation.

"Then if he's not here, why should I stay?" I stood up and strided over to the door.

"Yusei! If you even leave this place, Roman wouldn't hesitate to kill you." she hissed at me, holding my hand that was gripped around the doorknob.

"Then I just have to get back here before he even notices I'm gone then, right?"

Aki was biting her lip tentatively. "Come on, Aki. Please? I need to find Kiryu." She was still indecisive when she became rigid then sniffed the air.

"You won't have to. He just arrived. Wait, Yusei!" she shouted at me as I pryed her hand off of mine then opened the door as quickly as I could then flitted out of the room quickly. _He's here. Kiryu's here!_ I was elated because he was so tantalizingly close but frustrated because he's not in my presence, touching me the same way I touch him.

_I want to see you._

_I want to talk to you._

_I want to hear your voice._

_I need to see you._

_I want to touch you._

Everything that concerned him, everything I wanted to do with him, ran through my mind. I opened the doors and stepped out into the mid afternoon sun. It hurt my eyes but I ignored it, squinting as I tried to locate him. Then I noticed someone getting out of a car with a woman with onyx hair that stopped midway down her slender back. My new eyes immediately registered the person beside her. A man with pale skin and long cyan colored hair, ocher eyes even though they're concealed by sunglasses, tall, lithe but still muscular. Kiryu. I started running towards them as fast as my new vampire body would allow, frustrated that I couldn't reach him sooner even at blinding speed.

"Kiryu!" I shouted, euphoria was evident in my voice. I saw the beautiful vampire I fell in love with freeze in place before I bounded right into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Being this close to him, I could see his beautiful features so clearly even if the sun is painfully blinding me. I could even smell his scent even more now. It flooded me as I buried my nose in his shoulder blade, inhaling some more of his sweet smell. He smelled so delicious. "Kiryu." I breathed, sighing as he looked down at me. Every emotion you could think of crossed his perfect, pale features simultaneously. Before he could even blink, our lips connected with each other in a heated kiss. His arms wrapped around my small waist, holding me close to his body. He didn't feel cold to me anymore, though I didn't care about that in the first place. The temperature in his skin felt so natural to me. I deeply regretted remembering the first vampire that touched me since I was turned wasn't him. Damn Roman to the deepest parts of hell stealing the first touch from the man I love. After kissing him for what seemed like a second, Kiryu pulled away to look at me fully in the face with widened ocher eyes. He looked at me as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was the same way he looked at me on the day we met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, cliffhangers... They're a bitch, aren't they? Sorry about that. Buuut, if I didn't have cliffhangers, not many people would be emotionally invested into my fanfictions like they are now. :D

Sorry that I couldn't have this on here sooner. My internet was off for two days and I have a killer headache. It's really frustrating. D:

Anyway, Yusei's a vampire now. :D I wonder if anyone was expecting that. If you were, sorry about that. I was trying to be mysterious about it. And I think I sucked horribly at it. I was never good at mystery stuff anyways. Sorry if this chapter's kinda sucky. I did the best I could to make it better. ^^;

Reviews are much appreciated~! ^_^


	3. To Claim What's Already Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor gain any profit from it. If it were mine, It'd be like this fanfiction (which is mine) I've written here. :D**

**Contains:** Vampires, AU(Alternate universe), angst, Yaoi, Inverseshipping/Treasonshipping - KiryuxYusei.

**Warning:** Violence...maybe, language, possible fluff, yaoi - boyxboy, possible lemon.

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3, switched back to Kiryu for a reason. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>That awful need to touch someone, and be touched. For some of us it just won't die. And eventually that very need will bring you to your breaking point. The madness of it alone is excruciating. Frankenstein's monster, poor bastard couldn't stop reaching out. It lead to so much pain and despair for him. But Dracula had it easy. He drank, he killed. End of story. He wasn't interested in being friends. You don't have to suffer anything at all.<em>

_Humans could easily touch the person they've wanted, long for them without any problem. They can get close to each other, confide in one another, share secrets, anything. There are no boundaries. No worries separating them. It just depends on who they are._

_It's just anyone who's anything other than human who will have problems trying to do so. When you're a vampire, when your skin is cold as death, that tends to make others shy away from you. That's why it's better to live in secrecy. You don't have to risk hurting someone or risk getting yourself hurt._

_You see when you look at all of this, it really doesn't matter if you're dead, undead or somewhere in between...because it's you humans who haunt us. And you won't let us go._

"Kiryu!" I froze at the sound of his voice. It can't be... There's no way it could be him. I must be losing it. Then before I could even turn around fully, he bounded into me, wrapping his lithe arms around my neck and sighed, "Kiryu."

_I hear him._

_I see him._

_I feel him._

_I smell him._

The person I'm seeing before me couldn't be real. I truly believed he was an illusion created from the depths of my broken heart. A cause of my mourning for the boy I loved. But he _is_ here. Standing in front of me, holding me in his small arms. My eyes traced over his features so carefully. His spiky onyx hair, his tan skin, his ocean blue eyes, his beautiful lithe form. It's Yusei. It's _really _Yusei! My breathing came out in strangled gasps as I held him tightly in my arms, breathing in his scent and memorizing it. There were no words that could describe the degree of happiness I felt when I saw him. That same degree of happiness peaked at infinity when my lips connected with his.

Then in the mist of my elated mood, I felt a twinge of sadness. He wasn't _warm_ like I knew him to be. His scent is slightly different but I assume that's due to his transformation. I pulled back to get a better look at him, taking off my sunglasses as well then cupped his face in my hands. My ocher eyes were in pain because of the sun but that paled in comparison to the stabbing sensation I had in my chest when I stared at my beloved. He's a vampire now. His skin was slightly paler and he felt different, not warm but more natural. It felt wrong but so right.

"You're so cold..." I whispered, my breaths came out shakily as I continued holding his face. I couldn't resist touching him again.

My lips found his once more before he mumbled, "I don't feel cold. Just weak." I laughed.

"You just need something to eat, love." Why am I talking to him like I haven't seen him in a couple of hours and not like he's been dead? I smiled at him then looked down at his attire and frowned. "And some new clothes." I had a feeling Roman is the one who dressed him. Bastard. He _touched_ Yusei. I could smell his disgusting scent all over him. This had pissed me off further. Not only did he turn Yusei, he had to _touch_ him too?

"Kiryu? What's wrong?" he asked me, touching my face. The anger faded some but not completely. I was still furious that Roman was all over Yusei. Someone that is already mine.

"What did Roman do to you? Did he...assault you?" I asked him automatically, too afraid to actually use the word "rape" out loud. Too afraid of what the answer might be. Yusei frowned at my question and looked away from my face. My heart sank immediately as the anger boiled inside me.

"No, but he tried to. I pushed him off of me with everything I had and scratched him on his face. I didn't want anyone else including him to touch me." he answered, then he looked up at me, his sapphire eyes shining. "I only wanted _you_ to touch me." Whatever anger I had inside of me, faded away in an instant when he said that. I wanted him too. I _did_ want him. It took everything I had to not take him in front of Carly and Aki who I didn't realize was standing in the shade near the entrance to the lair. She must've been with Yusei before I arrived. Probably babysitting him for Roman. I let go of Yusei but kept an arm around his waist then flitted over to her with him. He easily kept up with me despite how weak he is.

"Kiryu." she greeted me with relief and uncertainty. "You came back."

"Yes, only because Carly said I needed to." I replied.

"Now you see why." She said, I smiled as her eyes flicker to Yusei for a second then back to me. I suddenly felt Yusei slumping a little against me and was alarmed by how weak he was. He hasn't eaten anything?

"He's weak. Why did Roman deprive him from eating?"

"He wanted to make Yusei his. Since Yusei was turned and since haven't eaten anything, Roman used that chance to make him his. That way whenever he gives Yusei an order, he'll follow it without any problem. But Yusei had some fight in him. He scratched Roman on his face before he could take his actions further. Luckily, I came in when I did."

I was furious. He tried to do that in order to gain control? It was an obvious attempt to control me. To control me by turning my beloved into a vampire and trying to make him his own? That was fucking low beyond belief. I hated Roman. Hated him with every cell in my body for even considering this. Not wanting to stand here talking about it, I released Yusei and said to Carly and Aki, "Watch him until I get back." I touched Yusei's face then flitted out of sight. I was pissed off beyond belief. I wanted to murder Roman for trying to do that to Yusei. I didn't have to go far. Roman was in one of the booths, reprimanding a vampire. I didn't care whatever their dispute was. My only concern was Roman. I grabbed him by his collared shirt and shoved him against the wall, damaging it. The vampire quickly darted out of the booth, fearing for his life.

"You kept Yusei from feeding in order to make him yours?" I shouted at him.

"You caught me. I only wanted to in order to make you come back. If he was here, you'd be here." he said calmly, prying my hand off his shirt. "You should be happy, Kiryu. He's alive again. That's what you wanted right?"

"I didn't want this life for him. Turning him into a vampire does not justify that, Roman!" I growled at him. "And you thought you could make him yours? I should kill you for even being in the same room as Yusei."

"What you _should _be is grateful, Kiryu Kyosuke. I brought your human back to life. Consider this as a favor from a friend."

"A Friend? You've hated me ever since you've turned me."

"Oh but you're wrong. I've considered you like family, Kiryu. You're like the son I never had. You're my prodigy." he said, brushing his hand across my cheek. I slapped his hand away and scoffed, shaking my head. He can't fool me with this bullshit.

"Stay away from Yusei, Roman. He's mine." I spat at him, walking away.

"Not for long." he replied, smiling maliciously.

"We'll see about that." I muttered angrily before I left the booth. I was outside again quicker than I usually was. Yusei was under the tree with Aki and Carly, talking and spotted me. He smiled and he used the tree to support himself as he stood up. I frowned. _I'm really going to have to get him something to eat soon. Yusei looks like he could drop at any second._ I reached him in a spit second and scooped him into my arms. We were smiling widely at each other.

"Thanks for watching him, ladies." I said, smiling lightly at them.

"Don't mention it, Kiryu." said Carly.

"Couldn't leave him unprotected in his weakened state." replied Aki, her eyes rested on Yusei who sighed warily and leaned his head against my chest. "You really should let him eat something before he passes out." she noted, her expression looked worried.

"Yeah, I'll do that now." I said, picking Yusei up. "I'll see you two later." I flitted away as I carried Yusei, his arms tightened around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. He really was weak from hunger. I can't put this off any longer. I'll get him some donated blood and call it a day. I hate to subject him to that but I don't have any other choice here. There's no way he could hunt in the condition he's in now. He'll never be able to catch his prey. I'm surprised he was able to dart over to me as quickly as he did earlier.

"Mmm, you smell good." he noted. I smiled at his compliment as we reached my room in what seemed like a second. I can imagine the smell of my blood alone must have his throat burning badly. He must be really hungry.

"Is my blood what you want?" I asked him.

"I want _you_." He answered rather quickly. My lips crushed his as I opened the door to my room while carrying him in my arms. I kicked the door closed then set Yusei down on the bed gently. He frowned at my overly cautious actions. "I'm not going to break." He protested.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you're a vampire now. Up until now, I only knew you as a human. I loved you as a human. And now you're a vampire." I said, sitting down next to him. His face looked sullen, almost as if I had offended him.

I immediately took his face into my hands. "Don't look like that. I'm happy that you're here. Happier than I'd ever been. You may be undead but you're here. Your very presence is what matters to me." I touched my forehead to his. "I love you, Yusei."

"I love you too, Kiryu." Yusei sighed as he kissed me. "I want this, us, to last forever." And we had forever too. If Yusei wasn't here with me, what is there to live for? But he _is_ here. He's with me. Now and forever. Yusei wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laid down on the bed, pulling me down on top of him. He spoke in a low but serious voice, "Make me yours, Kiryu."

His words was like music to my ears. My lips met his again as I stripped us of our clothes. I love Yusei so much and he'll be mine once again. I claimed him when he was human and now I get to claim him again as a vampire. There were no boundaries between us anymore. We belong in the same world. We'll soon become one again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cliffhanger. Sorry, had to do it. (Please don't kill me. ^^;) I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Even though it's short as hell. ^^; I'm probably gonna get flames for ending this chapter in a sucky way... ^^; I love how possessive Kiryu is over Yusei. I think I've made him like that for a couple of my fanfics lately. (They're in production...maybe.) Wait, do you guys think he's possessive over him?

Oh, if anyone was wondering, I ripped off the beginning of this chapter from an episode from SyFy's original series **Being Human**. Unoriginal, I know. ^^; Well actually not all of the beginning was totally ripped off. I changed some stuff and added some of my own words. Anyway...with my crap writing skills, I'm shocked that my KiryuxYusei vampire fanfiction even got this much attention and everyone wanting me to update it asap. :D That makes me very happy. :3

However, I'm so displeased on how I wrote this chapter. D: It's too short, I thought it was a bit tame, I ended it in the suckiest way possible. D: And what makes this so much worse is that I'm completely aware of all of this. And even worse than that, I can't do anything to fix my problems in this chapter. Seriously, I've tried. *goes into emo corner* I'm very sorry, dear readers.

Ch. 4 is underway. And it'll be full of lemony goodness. Yes, lemon. :D I hope the lemon will make up for my crap writing for this chapter. ^^

Reviews are very much appreciated anyways. :D


	4. We Are One Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and its characters nor gain any profit from it.**

**Contains:** Vampires, blood, yaoi, boy x boy. Inverseshipping: Kiryu x Yusei

**Warning:** Oh and this chapter has lemon. Very hard, yaoi lemon. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 4: We Are One Again…<strong>_

_You have to figure, everything has to start somewhere. The closest thing for me is when I met you. After a year of clinging to what I figured would last forever, I had trouble dealing with everything else. The imminent possibility of being separated from you by death was there as well as my stupid, pathetic human life. I couldn't have told you how much you meant to me in my human life and how much I wanted you to stay with me forever. You were the very core of my life. If I lost that, there would be no point in living._

_Our first time together was the most beautiful moment of my entire life. It was the most precious thing to me even in the moment of death. Nothing else could have topped that. I may have died but at least I could have taken that memory with me to the afterlife. But…_

_Now I'm a vampire. The fact that the smell of blood appealed to me proves that much. And I found out in the crudest way possible of what I was too but it was worth it because I got to see you again. Being a vampire had its good implies just like it had its bad. Now there was the possibility of me hurting humans and even though they didn't care for me, I wouldn't be able to see my family anymore. But that didn't matter to me because now we have forever and nothing is more gratifying for me than that…_

_Or is it?_

"Make me yours again, Kiryu." I told him as he held me in his arms after what seemed like a long time for us. He seemed hesitant because he still sees me as a human. The human he loved so much. I can imagine the pain he must be feeling from seeing me like this. A vampire. I can tell he misses the feel of my warm skin and the way my cheeks would flush with every touch he's giving me. My heartbeat… Every one of my human traits he misses. Because of all of that, I feel a little bad for dying on him despite the fact that he's the one who caused my death in the first place. However, I don't blame him for that at all. I just wanted him to love me the same way I loved him. In a way, I can say that it was very much worth dying for.

"Yusei." He sighed before kissing me again then unbuttoning the over sized dark blue shirt that covered me then my boxers at such speed that again should have looked like a blur to humans. He smiled at my naked body as if he'd seen it for the first time. Then he ground his clothed erection against my unclothed one, eliciting a moan from both of our lips. I soon realized after he stripped me of my clothes, he still had on his own clothes. I had a mind to rip them off as the need to feel his bare skin against mine continued to rise. I gripped onto the collar of his jacket then pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He must have read my mind since he pinned my hands above my head. I scowled at him. I could have easily gotten free but I decided against it.

"I can't have you ripping my clothes to shreds, Yusei." He said, smiling slightly.

"Then take them off before I go against your wishes. I'm already impatient, Kiryu. Don't make me wait for it any longer." I growled in his ear as I made my point by grinding my hips into his. It resulted in a small groan of pleasure from both of us. "Take off your clothes. Please." I repeated. Kiryu smiled then pulled away from me, quickly taking off his jacket, his shirt along with his pants and boxers. I stared at his now naked body with my new vampire eyes and couldn't help but smile. Kiryu's body looked like fucking Adonis. No, even better than Adonis' body. There were no words that could describe how beautiful he looked right now.

I sat up then reached out to lightly touch his well-toned chest with my fingers, lightly trailing over every perfect plane of it slowly, just marveling at how perfect it was. Kiryu shuddered lightly from my touch then found my lips again. His body pressed up against mine and it felt like electricity shot through my veins. His mouth tasted better too. It was mostly him I tasted but with a hint of blood from other humans which surprisingly tasted good. I sighed inwardly before desire washed over me again. As his skillful tongue ravaged my all too willing mouth again, I knew I needed him now more than ever. I was a little nervous but only since this is the first time we've done it since my change. But I really needed him so I didn't care.

"Kiryu…" I sighed then moaned as I kept grinding myself against him. He seemed to get the message then reached over to grab what I assumed was the lubricant. I sat up then quickly grabbed his hand. "No, I need _you_." I added, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"But I have to prepare you. Vampire or not, it will still hurt if I take you without any prep, Yusei." He protested as I glared at him. Why was he so adamant on protecting me now?

"I'll heal quickly, Kiryu." He just glowered at me before letting out an exasperated sigh.

He then kissed me quickly before finally saying, "Don't complain to me that your ass hurts after this." I laughed slightly as I thought to myself, _It'll be worth it…_ Then I pulled him in for another kiss which sent another shock of electricity throughout my body, making me shudder slightly in pleasure. My hands traveled down to his hips as I quickly positioned myself in front of his rock hard cock and impaled myself onto him without any prep. His ocher eyes snapped open as we broke apart suddenly and a loud moan escaped his lips. I screamed simultaneously with him in pleasure and pain. Kiryu then glowered at me.

"Why didn't you let me prepare you?" he managed to choke out at me as his own breathing sounded labored. It almost sounded like he was resisting on pounding me into the mattress without a second thought of my discomfort. Of course, I wouldn't mind that but now, I'm in fucking agony.

"I…needed you and you were taking too long." I growled in his ear while attempting to keep the pain from listing my voice. To make my point, I moved my hips upward and his body tensed in response and he let out another moan while I tried to suppress the pained one that escaped my lips. My muscles contracted around his member tightly and his breathing hitched slightly as he gripped my hips tightly.

"Yusei…_stop_. Don't move!" Kiryu growled back at me as he stared at me with lust-filled ocher eyes which were also tinged with a bit of pain. He rubbed circles into my hips, attempting to calm me, he added as calmly as he could manage, "Relax. We'll both be in agony if you don't. Relax, love." I was surprised. I had no idea I was hurting him at all. Being a vampire is still so new to me. So I've come to realize that I don't know my own strength yet.

"It hurts…" Even though I'm a vampire, this hurts like hell! When I was human, Kiryu did everything he could from hurting me. He refrained from using all his strength other than preparing me for my first time. My breathing came out in ragged breaths as I tried to relax my muscles. After several excruciating minutes, the pain had subsided enough for me to relax around him completely, making Kiryu sigh in relief. The size of his length was so impressive that I wasn't even sure how he got it all inside of me. I had never felt this full in my entire life.

"I can't hold back now..." I heard him whisper in my ear, making me shudder lightly because I knew what that meant. He has to move. **Now.** I _**need**_ him to...

"Move. Please..." There was no way I could wait any longer. Without another word, Kiryu tentatively moved inside of me, causing me to let out a small moan. It was a little painful but I ignored it because it also felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I started to move my hips in time with his thrusts, maximizing the pleasure I knew we were feeling simultaneously. The feeling of us moving together like this was indescribable. He then struck my prostate dead on, causing me to scream in absolute ecstasy. I saw nothing but stars dancing in my vision as I clung to Kiryu tighter, my nails digging into his back. I was happy because I am like Kiryu now. I'm not just some human he has to tread on eggshells in order to keep alive. Even during sex. Now we can love together equally...

That, alone was enough for me.

I lost all train of thought when he struck my prostate again and let out what sounded close to a shriek. Kiryu moaned loudly as I tightened around his cock. _God, that felt so fucking __**amazing!**_ As I buried my face in the crook of Kiryu's neck, the smell of his blood became more potent. He smelled so good... Even in the throes of sexual passion, I was still hungry. I needed blood and I needed Kiryu. I can hear the blood pulsating in his veins. Even louder than usual since we're making love to each other. My lips parted as my tongue instinctively ran over the spot I wanted to bite before sinking my fangs into his neck, the lukewarm liquid rushed into my mouth like a running faucet. I moaned at the taste of it. _Oh God... The taste of his blood... _There are no words. It was something I would drink forever and would be greatly satisfied. Kiryu tasted like the sweetest blueberries ever and I loved it.

Kiryu moaned in pain and pleasure at the feel of me biting him. I may have bit him a little too hard because he involuntary thrusts hard into me, causing me to moan against his neck as my back arched. It may have been muffled but it was pretty audible. I saw stars again because of the tip of his cock brushed hard against my prostate again. That felt incredible! I drank about several mouthfuls of his blood, moaning at the delicious taste before I finally pulled myself away from his neck. My beautiful lover kissed me firmly, our tongues battling hard for dominance and Kiryu won as he pushed my tongue back some to taste me. I figured he was tasting his own blood but he didn't seem to mind. He pulled away to lick the little bit of blood that was on my chin before kissing me again, his thrusts never faltered or lost its intensity.

"Mmn, _Kiryu...harder..."_ I moaned after he pulled away from me again. Kiryu's butterscotch eyes were completely darkened with lust, gripping my hips with his hands as he complied with what I wanted...practically needed. A shudder wracked my body as I screamed in ecstasy again but louder this time. His blood must have magnified the pleasure for me. Maybe there are some benefits of being a vampire after all. My train of thought was gone again when he thrusts so hard into me that I couldn't breathe then let out an extremely violent curse, my lithe frame wracked with violent shudders as my hips bucked to match his speed for speed. I almost came from that alone.

"Heh, such a dirty mouth." Kiryu said, practically whispering in my ear. "You like that, huh?" God, I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued thrusting hard into me. My arms tightened around his neck when he kept abusing my prostate, causing me to scream and let out a string of curse words much to his satisfaction.

"Haahn... _Yes..._" _So good..._ I was so close but I didn't want this to end. Not yet. There was one more thing I wanted. Something I wanted Kiryu to do. Only then I will let myself go. I will immerse myself in the sweet, passionate bliss only he can cause. I tilted my head to the side, revealing the tan skin of my neck to Kiryu and hoped he would comply with what I wanted. "Please..." I whispered as I felt his hesitance and his thrusts faltered. He still felt guilty for killing me but I didn't care about that. I wanted him. So much that my death was worth it.

After a minute, Kiryu finally complied with what I needed and sunk his fangs into my neck. I let out a mewling sigh as he started to drink from me, his thrusts slowing some. This was better than when he did this to me when I was human. So much better... After drinking a few mouthfuls, I felt him pull back. I then opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at me.

His lips were stained with my blood and some of it was dripping down from his mouth onto his chin. He looked so beautiful like this, covered with my blood. And my body started acting upon instinct. I wanted to return the favor for earlier and sat up to lick the small trail of blood from his chin before kissing him roughly. Kiryu's thrusts returned with much more intensity than before and we both screamed in pleasure. My blood must be doing the same thing that his is doing to me, heightening our pleasure to incredible levels we could never comprehend. I could care less how loud and whorish I sounded. The only thing that mattered was Kiryu bringing me closer to the completion I so desperately needed. And that made me want to bring him to his completion too so as he continued thrusting into me, I moved my hips at the same time he thrusts into me and I was rewarded with a loud moan. Satisfied, I continued moving with my beloved as he kept abusing my prostate.

"Ahhn...Kiryu~!" The pleasure of it all became too much for me and I came violently, ribbons of cum spurted out from the tip of my cock onto my stomach and Kiryu's chest. I tightened around Kiryu as I came, bringing him over the edge with a loud moan of ecstasy. He rode out his orgasm by thrusting into me. A light shudder wracked my body as I felt his release fill me and I moaned at the feeling. _It felt so good..._ I let out a shuddering exhale as I had begun to register what I was feeling in the mist of this. It was our love. This was a signal our final bond. I am now his and he is mine. We are one forever.

It sounded ridiculous that I needed to regain my breath because I'm a vampire now. I know I don't need air anymore but I felt like I ran a marathon after that round of love making I had with Kiryu. What kind of logic was that? I loved it though and thought it was very much worth it. I wrapped my arms around Kiryu who had collapsed on top of me from exhaustion. He was trying to regulate his breathing too. We laid there in silence, listening to each others breathing, smelling the aroma of sex in the air along with the scents of our blood. There was no need for words to describe what we have done because it was the most beautiful, most magical experience I could ever go through. I would experience it a thousand times over if I could but I'm a bit sore right now.

I winced slightly when Kiryu had pulled out of me. Maybe taking him without any preparation wasn't such a good idea. At the sound of me wincing in pain, Kiryu frowned almost like he's saying, 'I told you so.' I rolled my eyes before I smelled his blood in the air again. Looking up, I noticed him pricking his finger on one of his fangs before bringing the digit down to my raw and abused hole. I gasped slightly as he started rubbing his finger there, smearing his blood over my entrance and I felt it starting to heal already. Even though I drank some of his blood, I was still a bit weak from hunger. After Kiryu was done, I sat up and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He smiled before forcing himself to pull away, making me frown.

"As much as I want to make love to you, Yusei, I think it would be best to find you something to eat and some new clothes." He told me as he smiled.

"Okay. I guess that's fair." I answered as I smiled back at him. Truthfully, I wanted him to fuck me senseless into the mattress again but I was also hungry. The problem is, what do I eat? I'm not sure if I can bring myself to harm a human for the sake of sustaining my own body. Kiryu seemed to sense my predicament and touched my cheek reassuringly.

"Yusei, this place...It's sort of a brothel. Humans who know about us either come here willingly for the selfish purpose of becoming like us one day or like you, seeking out for someone to ease the loneliness they feel. I know you don't feel like that now but everyone else has. So humans offer themselves to us because they want the satisfying feeling we can give them by drinking their blood." He explained to me.

Kiryu was right. I wanted someone to come and get rid of the empty loneliness I was feeling. When I was alive, I was neglected constantly by my parents. They never had any time for me. I didn't have any friends while growing up and I have considered suicide... But then Kiryu came into my life like a meteor falling out of the sky and I started seeing a brighter side of things and life in general. Soon, he became my entire world and I wanted to be a part of that forever. Now that I had forever with him, I couldn't be happier.

"I felt like that for a long time until I found you. When I saw you and talked to you, I wanted nothing more than to be with you." I wrapped my lithe arms around his neck, holding him closer to me. "You're my life, Kiryu."

"And you are mine." He told me as his lips found mine again. I could practically feel his love seeping into my body like rattlesnake venom. Only then I knew he loved me more than his own life. He is mine like I am his. Even though I wanted him to hold me in his arms longer, he pulled away and I pouted again. "Yusei, I love you but you need to eat. If you don't want to hunt an unsuspecting human, you can drink from one who's willing. Well that or donated blood. How does that sound?"

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of drinking donated blood. Kiryu did drink it while I was alive but I could tell he hated drinking it despite warming it up in the microwave. But Roman's blood was the worst thing I have ever tasted so I think donated blood wouldn't be as bad. It's still not appetizing to me in the least though.

"I can drink from one of the humans here. I'm not sure if I can live with hunting a human and killing them for sustenance." I felt his arms around me as I said those words, comforting me.

"I know you're scared but I'll be there with you just in case you lose control. I'll restrain you." Kiryu told me as he pulled back to look at me and I smiled.

"Thank you." His responding smile almost left me breathless before I kissed him again. He then took the bedsheets to clean himself and my stomach clean before I went to grab my shirt that was on the floor then slipped on my boxers. I sat on the bed as I watched Kiryu slip into his clothes carefully and smiled. Though I love him entirely, he looks beautiful in his clothes. Sometimes I prefer him completely naked.

As soon as he was done changing, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder blade so I could inhale his scent. I loved how he smelled especially since we just made love to each other. I can smell my scent combined with his and I know he smells himself on me. This only confirmed even further that we are forever tied together. Kiryu gave me a light squeeze before letting go of me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it without hesitation, lacing my fingers through his. Kiryu smiled at me as we left his room.

The feeling of this place where Kiryu resides along with Roman is strange. I don't like the atmosphere of it at all. Humans were everywhere and their scents were scattered all over the place. Some of the scents smelled good, some bad and some extremely exquisite. I shuddered slightly because I didn't want to lose control. My nervousness peaked when Kiryu brought me to one of the booths where a human woman resided. She was ivory-skinned, had dark brown eyes and short red hair cropped in some places and it framed her face nicely. She was petite for her height, which was close to mine, and was quite pretty. From the look of her facial features, she looked close to my age, maybe a year or two older. The woman smiled at Kiryu after she glanced at me. I'm guessing they know each other.

"Kiryu, I'm glad you came back and you must be Yusei." she said, taking my tanned hand into her small, pale ones and I tensed up. Her skin was so _warm_ and I could feel the blood pulsing under her ivory skin. I could only nod slightly as her scent washed over my senses. She smelled good...

"Karin, don't get close to him so suddenly. He was just turned." Kiryu warned her as she pulled away from me.

"So you finally turned him?" she asked.

"No. Roman did. And I was pissed too not because he changed Yusei but because he tried to have sex with him. The nerve of that bastard." Kiryu growled those last words as I tried to calm him by leaning onto him ans squeezing his hand lightly.

"So that was what you and Roman were arguing about earlier. Anyway, I'm guessing this is Yusei's first feed. That's why you brought him to me, right?" She asked as Kiryu nodded. Karin moved slowly to take my hand into hers again, careful not to provoke me and brought me over to the lounging couch. We sat down and Kiryu sat close to me for safety measures. Karin turned to me, removing the large black choker on her neck as she said, "You know where to do it. Just a few things: Don't bite too hard or you'll end up leaving scars on my neck. Don't spill too much of my blood and don't take too much of it. If you want to control yourself even as a vampire, you have to learn how to drink in moderation, Yusei."

"I understand, Karin." I told her, smiling lightly before looking at Kiryu. "You'll help me right?"

"Of course." I felt a little better with his word then I turned to face Karin again. I hesitantly lifted my arms and wrapped them around her slim frame, pulling her close to my body before leaning my head towards her neck. Karin inclined her head backwards to give me more access to her neck. The sound of her heart was loud in my ears and my mouth started watering at the sound. My lips parted revealing my sharp incisors and I sunk them into her neck almost hesitantly. I heard her wince slightly from my bite as her blood rushed into my willing mouth and I started drinking large mouthfuls. I was really hungry and she tasted absolutely exquisite. I kept tabs on my control so I won't end up draining her dry no matter how badly I craved blood. After about five mouthfuls, I stopped drinking from Karin and pulled away. I didn't want to kill her. I couldn't.

"Good job, Yusei!" I heard Kiryu say to me as I turned to look at him. He was smiling in approval. His smile was infectious so it made me smile back especially after he had bent down to lick the small drop of Karin's blood off of my chin. "You've done well for your first time. I'm glad. How do you feel now?"

"Better. I feel like I can control myself around humans a bit more now. And I don't feel weak anymore." I said as he kissed me before I turned to Karin. "Thank you. I hope I didn't bite too hard. I was hungry."

"It's fine. You actually handled yourself better than any other vampire here. Well, except for Kiryu." she added when I noticed Kiryu glaring at her slightly. "Oh, don't give me that look. I just fed your boyfriend after all."

"And I'm grateful for that, Karin. Just don't insult me..." I heard Kiryu sigh, making me giggle. He glared at me. "And you need some clothes." He stood up and I followed his movement then took his hand into mine.

"I'll see both of you later. I'd better get back home because I have work later." Karin told us as she wiped her neck clean with a moist towelette then fastened the choker around her neck.

"Make sure to drink some orange juice and eat something."

"I will, Kiryu. You two play nice now!" she told us. If I could, I would've blushed at her comment by now as she walked out of the booth and away from us. From the last few minutes I've spent with the woman, I've found Karin to be a nice, caring person. Why she was even in a place like this and so frequently baffled me completely. I think I might have made a friend of sorts. The thought of that made me really happy but not as happy as I am with Kiryu beside me.

My beautiful lover had lead me out of the booth and we darted through the place at inhuman speed towards the exit. It was still bright outside when I stepped out there with Kiryu and flinched from the blinding sunlight. It stung but I tried to ignore it as Kiryu lead me to his car. I would've preferred running but since I'm not dressed properly, I guess riding in a car was more appropriate... I frowned at my attire again when I examined myself and hated that Roman was the one who dressed me. At least I don't smell his scent on me anymore. I was happy about that at least.

I got into the front passenger's seat as Kiryu sat in the driver's seat before digging for what I assume was his car keys. He put them in the ignition before digging for something else. When he finally pulled out his object of desire, he quickly handed it to me. It was a pair of sunglasses. Or at least a spare pair because Kiryu had his own which was now on top of his head. I quickly figured out that he found it annoying driving with them on. I would put mine on as soon as we arrive at the mall.

"Thank you, Kiryu." I told him as he smiled at me, turning on the car's engine as he did so.

"You're welcome. You need to protect your eyes. The sun can still hurt them." he warned me. Don't I know it. I've been out in the sun twice now and it hurts like hell. Now that I have eaten, I can bare with the sunlight but it still hurts so I have to wear sunglasses. It's a small price to pay to live like a vampire and I don't care. As long as I'm with Kiryu, nothing else really matters to me.

As Kiryu started driving, I relaxed against the comfortable seat and rested my head on the door. I was a bit tired after our love making earlier. I could feel Kiryu's gaze on me as I fell asleep on the way to the mall. I felt like I was at peace now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** God I am so sorry for making everyone wait for practically 9 months for this chapter. ;_; I'm so sorry. My life outside of the internet world has gotten hectic and I have been having massive writer's block for this chapter. Plus, someone deleted my fanfiction off of my computer. D: I do hope my super smutty chapter made up for my unexpected absence. :)

Oh and Karin is just a random OC I thought up in the spur of the moment. Only because I didn't want to make the character nameless. ^^;

Review please? ^^ And I'll try to get out another chapter ASAP~


End file.
